The Cosby Mysteries (Part 1)
After taking a bullet in the shoulder and winning the lottery all in one day, Detective Guy Hanks retires from the New York Police Department. However, the peace and quiet he hopes for is short-lived when his old partner, Adam Sully, calls him in to consult on the murder of a corporate executive. Meanwhile, Hanks tries to make time with his lovely physical therapist who is also a crime buff. Full Recap Guy Hanks is a NYPD criminalist. On what is supposed to be a routine bust with his partner, Det. Adam Sully, Guy is shot in the shoulder by a perpetrator. That incident, combined with his recent $48 million lottery winnings, are enough to compel Guy to retire from the force. A crime scene outside of his apartment makes his peace and quiet short-lived. Philip Arnell, the CFO of SWC Industries, has been murdered. Sully asks for Guy's help to consult, and after much reluctance, Guy agrees. The two discover that the executives of the company are jockeying for position to replace elderly founder Sears Cushing, a man so cold and manipulating he fired his daughter, Elizabeth. The case grows more complicated when Alan Silippo, another executive, is found dead of a heart attack. Guy deduces that he was murdered - poisoned - due to the frosting of his contact lenses. That leaves three suspects, Cushing, Elizabeth, and executive Robert Mott. Meanwhile, Guy tries to find out who stole a boy's bookbag, deals with an admirer/scam artist and meets his charming physical therapist Barbara Lorenz. Trivia When Guy learns of the reassignment of his old team, the names of all of the men mentioned are NBC executives or personalities. "Ohlmeyer" is Don Ohlmeyer, the former head of West Coast entertainment; "Littlefield" is Warren Littlefield, former president of NBC entertainment; "Brokaw" is Tom Brokaw, the long-time anchor of the NBC Nightly News. Notes ﻿ *"Hanks" was the maiden name of Claire Huxtable on The Cosby Show. *William Link, the co-creator of the series and co-writer of the episode, appears as Guy's clarinet instructor. *The character of Guy Hanks was named after Bill Cosby's father-in-law. *The opening theme to the movie (and the tune Guy tries to play on his bass clarinet) is "Fables of Faubus," by Charles Mingus. Quotes (Guy finds the suspect hiding in a bathroom stall) Guy Hanks: You going to be be in there long? Make sure you flush before you come out of there. ---- Sully: (describing Chapman) This guy closes more cases than a bellhop. ---- (Guy arrives at a crime scene) '' '''Chapman': I thought you were retired. Guy Hanks: Everyone needs a hobby. ---- Reporter: Mr. Hanks, will winning the lottery change your life? Guy Hanks: What? Reporter: Will it change your life? Guy Hanks: No! (Next, we see Guy's apartment, where a construction crew is working on tearing down a wall) '' '''Guy Hanks': I don't want a second bathroom. Oona:' '''You need a second bathroom? '''Guy Hanks': I don't WANT a second bathroom. ---- (After being shot, Guy is being wheeled to surgery) Sully: Hey Guy, your number's up! Guy Hanks: No, no, it's only a flesh wound. Sully:' '''No! (holds up lottery ticket) Your number's up! You won! '''Guy Hanks': I won... (sits up on gurney) I have to go. I... I won the lottery. ﻿ Category:Episodes